


Uh oh!

by myst1cmlynn3



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breaking and Entering, Chases, F/F, Humor, Humorous Ending, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Plants, Rough Sex, Running, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myst1cmlynn3/pseuds/myst1cmlynn3
Summary: Pamela Isley and Harley Quinn went out on the dinner-date for the night, so Jonathan Crane broke in Pamela's greenhouse with his boyfriend Edward Nygma.But their night got a little more interesting when they fell victim to one of Pamela's newest works, thinking it was poisonous at first, but things got a little heated. 👀
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 15





	Uh oh!

**Author's Note:**

> I spent an entire week trying to finish up this fic, and I just want this posted already.
> 
> And uhh, this isn't the first time I've written smut, but this one will be public, so I hope it's good enough. ^^'
> 
> I have nothing else to say, but I hope you enjoy reading!!

Somewhere in the distance from Gotham City, is a gigantic greenhouse. Right by it is a pink house, that belongs to none other than Pamela Isley. or 'Poison Ivy', as the public knows her by.

It was dark in the night sky, and the stars were beginning to shimmer, another night of the rogues lurking around the glowing city. Pamela Isley had just left her house minutes ago, and with Harley Quinn too. Harley had just received her share from her recent successful heist with Oswald Cobblepot, and so to celebrate, she decided to take her wonderful girlfriend out on a dinner date at a restaurant she wanted to try out. Harley of course had to beg for Pamela to go out in the public, but she promised they'll do a bit of crime after the date, so Pamela agreed and got her best dress.

Which means, while the plant lady's away, the scarecrow will play.

Harley had made the mistake to tell Jonathan Crane, her oh-so-trusted friend, that she was going out on a date with Pamela over the phone, because now Jonathan was breaking into Pamela's greenhouse. 

Jonathan needed some of Pamela's pollens, he'd been wanting to make his fear gas airborne without it being visible, and Poison Ivy's pollens would be a good candidate to spread fear in the spring season, Jonathan may also snag a few chemicals Pamela has, just to experiment them with his fear toxins. He had planned to break into the greenhouse before, but Pamela was always in that greenhouse of hers, and while it would be easier to just ask Harley to give him some of her girlfriend's stuff, he doesn't think Pamela would be willing to give anyone her pollen and chemicals, not even Harley if she asked nicely.

Unfortunately, Jonathan isn't alone either.

He had brought his lover, Edward Nygma, along for the trip. Edward planned to visit the Iceberg Lounge to attend another game night with Oswald and any rogue that was going, but he chose to be part of Jonathan's breaking in plan instead. It took a lot of convincing, but Edward promised he wouldn't touch a thing while they're at the greenhouse, and that was enough for Jonathan to take him last minute. So here they are, two men in their rogue costumes, about to break into this greenhouse that holds what Jonathan wants dear.

Jonathan contemplated getting a rock and chucking it at the glass to rush in and get what he needed in time for them to get away and hoped they wouldn't be Pamela's plant's next meals, in fact, that's what he almost did. He only got so far as to grab a decently-sized rock off the grass, then Edward shoved his hand down on Jonathan's, which made Jon give a quick scowl at Edward through his mask. "Do you want to get caught?!" Edward spoke in a hissed whisper. "I'm faster than ya think!" Jonathan hissed back as he swiped his hand off of Edward's grasp.

"You may be fast, but this is Poison Ivy's territory we're crossing!" "As if ya have a better plan?!" Edward gave a smirk at Jonathan, then he stood up from the ground, walking towards the glass door. Edward kneeled in front of the door, taking out a pick from his pockets. After a few seconds, there was a click that was heard, Edward turned to his boyfriend with accomplishment in his smirk. "You do happen to have The Riddler at your assistance." "Smartass." Jonathan stood up from behind the bush, walking past Edward and into the greenhouse. Edward gave a hmph, " _ 'Oh Edward! Thank you for your generous help! I would've died if it wasn't for you- _ '" "Edward!" Edward snickered, then he too disappeared into the greenhouse.

As expected, it's surrounded by Pamela's plants she calls 'children', the vines nearly covering all of the glass walls, making it a literal green house. Jonathan and Edward can't say that this was strange, as they all shamelessly share the same extreme obsessions over their works, but even then, they couldn't help to at least feel that this was...unnerving, at least for Ed. Jonathan and Edward are now walking across the path of vines and flowers, uncaring if they stepped on any of Pamela's 'precious babies'. "Remember." Jonathan says. "We're only here fer one thin' and one thin' only, so don't touch anythin' else." Jonathan said. "Relax Jon." Said Edward. "I'm as gentle as a cat!" "You're also careless." "Hey! I'm working on it." "Mhmm." "Let's just get whatever you came here for and be done for the night!" "My thoughts exactly." 

Jonathan and Edward remained quiet for the remainder of their time walking in the path of this giant greenhouse. Occasionally some plants (That resemble something like the piranha plants from Mario.) from above would lower themselves to snap their teeth at the intruders, never failing to make Edward jump, Jonathan barely budged. "Damn you!" Edward cursed at the plant that came back who knows how many times, then he growled. "This better be worth the trouble! I don't appreciate being threatened by snapping plants." "At least they ain't considerin' you as food...yet." "...What does that suppose to mean??" Jonathan only responded with a chuckle that sounded so menacing and unnerving, it made Edward nervous, "C'mon, we're almost there." "I'm moving, I'm moving." Edward walked a little faster, now next to Jonathan as he followed him, wherever he was going.

Jonathan and Edward approached a white clear tent with white lights inside, separating from the pink and green that filled the greenhouse, inside were not pollen, but it's chemicals, another thing Jonathan came for. Jonathan took out some medium-sized glass vials from his coat that will safely transport the chemicals from the greenhouse, then he began to pour the various colored chemicals Pamela has to offer into the vials that he stuffed away in his coat. Edward on the other hand was keeping watch from the tent, in case Pamela and Harley decided to end their date early and rushed home, Edward's eyes turned their gaze inside the tent, looking at the various chemicals that stood on the table. His eyes however, were focused on the glowing hot pink substance that is inside a medium-sized glass vial that strangely wasn't titled.  _ Hm, maybe Pamela is working on another chemical to better her children?? Most likely. _

Edward was going to tell Jonathan of his thought, but when he turned to where Jonathan was at, he was gone. Edward raised a brow. "Jonathan?" Edward called. "Right here." Jonathan said, voice at a short distance from the tent, he was now collecting pollen from the plant that's sleeping soundly, carefully scraping the pollen into the glass vials. Edward continued to look at Jonathan working, not seeing the plant that's sneaking behind him, so when the time was right, the plant gave a loud snap behind Edward's neck. Edward immediately jumped back, bumping into the table that held the chemicals, and the hot pink substance that Edward was looking at dropped from the table and on the ground by his feet. The glass vial that kept the substance broke at contact, and the sound echoed through the greenhouse. "Edward?!" Jonathan immediately called,  _ Oh fuck. _ Edward thought, looking at the pink substance spilling across the floor, then the aroma coming from the pink mess hit him, and Edward swears it smells... _ sweet?? _

Jonathan ran back to the tent, seeing Edward over the pink liquid substance, something Jonathan never seen in that hot pink color. "'Gentle as a cat' huh?" Jonathan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It was an accident! The fucking plant came behind me and-" "Let's save the chatter fer later and clean this mess up." Jonathan said, looking around for something to clean up the liquid, only finding a used towel on the table, this will have to do. As Jonathan was about to wipe up the mess, he took a whiff of the aroma from it,  _ Sweet? _ Jonathan thought,  _ What the hell is this??  _ This is something Jonathan never recognized from Pamela before, none of her chemicals have smelt  _ this _ sweet, Jonathan can say from experience, so what is this substance?? Edward was going to say something, but then he felt his bowler hat snatched from his head, he turned around to yell at whatever stole his hat, but he was greeted by a swarm of plants instead, several grins pointing at him.

"...Uhh, Jon?" Edward called, not breaking eye contact from the plants.

"Not now Edward."

"This is kind of important Jon!"

"And what might that-" As Jonathan finally looked up from the pink mess under him, he was also greeted with plants grinning at him.

"...Run."

Jonathan and Edward began to sprint to the direction behind them, triggering the plants to go after them, throwing the tent up into the air and screeching in the process.

Unfortunately, the snapping plants were chasing them from the direction where their entrance and escape was, they don't even know where they're running to, but they're more concentrated on not being the plant's next meals than directions.

_ Oh this is just great! Just great! _ Jonathan thought amidst the screeching from behind,  _ If Edward hadn't been so fucking clumsy we wouldn't be chased by Pamela's botanic monstrosities right now!! God what was I thinking?! Bringing Edward along?! That was a stupid-  _ Further thoughts were interrupted there, not only did the plants take Jonathan's hat, but one snatched his mask too. " _FUCK!-_ " Jonathan was pulled up from the ground as the plant tugged at his mask while the others were screeching at his ears, choking as the grip around his throat tightened by the tied string that clung Jon's flesh and his mask together. Jonathan tried to jab at the plant with his fear gauntlet, but the plant was shaking him around like a dog with it's toys, trying to pry the mask off Jonathan's head.

Jonathan, without no choice, had to give up his mask to the plant, if he didn't he would choke to death before the plants could get a bite out of him. So Jonathan pulled at the thick string around his neck, releasing his mask from his face and dropped to the ground. Edward amidst running turned his head to look behind, only to see Jonathan scramble on his feet and began to sprint, catching up to Edward while the plants were snapping their teeth behind him. "Jonathan!" Edward called. "Run to the red door!!" "Doesn't that lead inside Pamela and Harley's house?!" "Never mind that!! Just run in!!!" It's their only chance at surviving this chase, who knows, maybe Harley will be able to convince her girlfriend not to kill her best friend and his boyfriend for breaking into their home? Edward was the first to reach the red door, which in his luck was not locked, he'll have to thank Harley and her forgetfulness later.

He swung the door wide open, entering the house and waiting for his boyfriend to catch up. Jonathan sprinted a lot faster than before, but the plants were faster. One bit at his ear and the other bit his shoulder, but Jonathan didn't stop running, he only hissed in pain after the plants bit at him. Just before the plants could wrap themselves around Jon's slim figure, Jonathan jumped into the house, diving to the floor and rolling in the process. The plants screeched once more before Edward slammed the door on them, only muffled screeching and hard thuds were heard behind the door. Edward and Jonathan both panted, the sprinting took a lot of them surprisingly, and to think they'd get used to the running after several years of being criminals. After a short while, Jonathan placed his hands on the ground and pulled himself from the carpet, hissing in pain while doing so. Jonathan investigated the source of the pain, and he discovered at least a couple of vials broke from impact, chemicals streamed over his shirt and the shards dug into his chest, luckily only one pollen vial broke.

Jonathan pulled the shards off his chest, wincing at the pain for each shard, then disposed of them at the nearest trash bin. He should take off his now drenched shirt, but he'll do that when he and Edward get home, he doesn't plan to stay here any longer...which reminds him. "Edward?" Jonathan called as he turned to look where he last saw Edward, which was by the red door, and he saw Edward's back facing him, hands on the door, knees on the ground, and panting hard.  _ Damn, the running did take a lot out of Edward _ ? Jonathan thought, he immediately went over to Edward's side, poor thing's possibly dehydrated, he'll have to talk to him about drinking water regularly again. "Edward?" Jonathan cooed, and he reached for Edward's hands, but when his own hands made contact with Edward's, he winced away. Edward's skin was  _ burning _ , it felt on  _ fire _ , like he was literally a human furnace, this made Jonathan concerned. 

"Edward??" Jonathan called again, and Edward only responded with a groan. "I..I feel  _ odd _ ." Edward groaned out, "Like I'm burning,  _ ah!- _ " Edward slumped more, forearms pressing into the door, and he groaned again, this time like he's in pain. Jonathan's brows furrowed up more, now he's  _ really _ concerned about what's happening to his boyfriend. No doubt in his mind that the hot pink liquid is the culprit behind Edward's burning pain, and it only made his worries worse. It could've been another one of Pamela's poisonous toxins, and Jonathan hoped it wasn't, He got behind Edward and grabbed a hold of his waist, pulling Edward from the door and into his arms. Edward groaned at the contact, slumping immediately into Jonathan's arms, that's when Jonathan noticed the intense heat that is all over Edward's body,  _ Jesus Christ! _ Ok, maybe they'll stay a little more than expected, right now Jonathan has to take Edward to the guest bedroom, which is going to take a while, as the bedroom in question was across the big pink house.

|||

Jonathan and Edward finally reached the guest bedroom,  _ Why did Pamela have to get such a big house?? _ Jonathan slammed open the door, panting hard and groaning. When he was dragging Edward, he felt the heat slowly creeping in until he too was feeling his entire body on fire. As for Edward, he is worse than he was minutes ago, now he was panting harshly, and he unbuttoned his shirt when they were halfway from the bedroom, as the heat was growing unbearable and painfully intense for him. Jonathan and Edward slumped into the bed, face first into the red blanket, there is no explanation of why Pamela has a guest bedroom, as she despises having guests, especially uninvited ones, in her house, but is this  _ really _ a good time to theorize? 

Jonathan only got his head off from the bed, then he tried to pull himself up with his arms, Jonathan had brought Edward here for the purpose of sorting this heat down in the bathroom that's also in the bedroom, just until Pamela and Harley got home from their date-night so they can sort out an antidote or something. This is just great, what is he going to explain to the girls when they see him and Edward in this state?  _ Oh hey Pamela! Harley! Why are we in your house? Ohh nothing! I just came by to collect what I needed! We also fell victim to one of your newest toxins as well Pamela! We've been suffering in this unbearable heat for the past hours now!  _ God this is embarrassing, Jonathan Crane, the self proclaimed 'Master of Fear', being in this vulnerable state, he's sure Edward feels the same way about himself. 

Jonathan tried his best to stand straight when he got out from the bed, only to collapse to the wall, using his arms to cushion himself, he grunted in irritation, both from the pain and from his failure to stand. Jonathan's back was glued to the wall, so were his hands, the heat was becoming uncomfortable, too uncomfortable to wear clothing, as it felt tight on his sweating skin.  _ God, what the fuck was that pink substance?!  _ Jonathan thought,  _ The fucking shit is going to kill us both if Pamela doesn't come home quick!  _ If Pamela wasn't his best friend's girlfriend, he would've given her a taste of his own medicine, although he doubts his fear toxin would work on Pamela, still, it's a thought to consider.

"Ah, Ed..Edward." Jonathan managed to call Edward, who was now laying on his back to the bed. Edward responded with a groan. "Can ya stand?" "You t-think I can, in this state?" "S-S-Sorry, I..oh god I'm losin' my mind." Jonathan pressed a hand against his forehead, whimpering in this agony. Oh god, he is actually _whimpering_ , the only sounds his victims were allowed to make, not Jonathan. He also found himself trembling in this intense heat, and Jonathan only felt more embarrassed of himself. 

Edward groaned again, this time it didn't sound like pain, more of irritation. "I'm going to fucking kill Pamela!" Edward yelled to the ceiling, groaning again afterwards. "Uggh, pretty sure she'll kill ya before ya get t-the chance, if this heat doesn't fuckin' kill us first." Jonathan said, and Edward gave an irritated sigh as a response. After a while of this uncomfortableness on his sweating skin, Jonathan couldn't take it anymore. He started to strip himself, first removing his coat that completed his Scarecrow outfit, along with the belt that held his vials. Then the shirt that was now drenched in both chemicals  _ and _ sweat. Jonathan was going to remove his pants as well, but his hands stopped when he felt his pants tightened, specifically on his _...crotch area??? _

_ What the fuck?!? _

At first, Jonathan was experiencing this insufferable heat that was painful to the core, but now he's turned on?!? _What the everloving shit did Pamela create?!_ Jonathan thought. Jonathan was pissed the fuck off, he's going to give Pamela a piece of his mind when she gets home! If whatever this is doesn't kill him first, of course. _Why the hell would Pamela create this?! This..whatever that's making us experience both agony and arousal simultaneously?!_ Jonathan wouldn't even wish this on his worst enemies, and that says a lot! Jonathan placed two hands on his face, whimpering into them. Great, not only is the Master of Fear in such intense pain, he's also feeling horny, _really_ _horny._ He can only imagine how Edward is feeling right now, in fact, he should check how his boyfriend's holding up. So he took a peak between his fingers. 

_ And Sweet Jesus Christ! _

Edward was a panting, nearly naked, and groaning mess on the bed. He had stripped himself from his Riddler outfit, even his boxers, allowing himself completely nude besides the buttoned shirt that remained on him. His legs were clung together, arms thrown above his head, gripping at the sheets underneath him, slowly squirming and groaning. Whatever the pink liquid was, was quick to drive Edward into this intense arousal already, so much so that Edward's body was blushing red. Jonathan had never seen Edward in such an intense state before, it was almost embarrassing to stare at further

But as much as Jonathan wanted to look away, he just couldn't remove his eyes from Edward. He felt his face blushing, burning almost, and this heat fired up the moment he peaked at Edward. Edward looked so... _ yearning, so desperate, desiring,  _ he also looked so  _ beautiful, breathtaking, just..so perfect, so delicious.  _ Jonathan groaned behind his palms, trying to make his noises unheard. He's imagining all the things he could do to Edward, like fucking him so hard he forgets to breath, or biting into his appetizing skin until they were swollen, marking him as his, just his. Just picturing Edward alone made him slip another muffled groan. Edward's moans are such a melody to Jonathan's ears too, he wanted to hear Edward moan his name, just his name, hear that pretty voice beg for him, for more of him, and..and…

Jonathan held his head, groaning and cursing at himself amidst shaking his head in disbelief. 

Jesus Christ, this substance is already screwing with his head. He's so horny, so aroused, so deep in thought about Edward, that he can't even  _ think _ properly, hell he wasn't even  _ himself _ at the moment, and so was Edward. Jonathan couldn't even think of how to save them from this intense feeling, he was only thinking of how he could sink his teeth into the delicate skin of Edward Nygma, marking his boyfriend, his lovely, beautiful, divine, excellent lover. This was too much for Jonathan to bear, Jonathan wanted to make love- no, he  _ needed _ to make love to Edward. Edward was laying there, looking so beautiful, divine, appetizing as ever, it was driving Jonathan mad, almost insanely so.

Jonathan gave a loud growl behind his palms, he can't take it anymore!

Not a moment later, and Jonathan was immediately on top of Edward, who paused his groaning the moment Jonathan crawled to bed, looking up at his hungry eyes. Jonathan crawled a hand under the shirt Edward continued to wear, slipping a hand on his bare back, caressing his soft pink skin. The other hand was underneath Edward's head, grabbing a handful of hair before pushing his head up to give a kiss, a deep and hungry, almost devouring kind of kiss. Edward's eyes widened at Jonathan's immediate act, but he gave an appreciative hum against his lips before shutting his eyes once more, then wrapping his arms around Jonathan's neck. Jonathan lowered his crotch onto Edward's to deepen the kiss once more, feeling Edward's erection rubbing against his own through his pants. The sweet friction caused Edward to moan underneath him, then Edward stroke his erection up Jonathan's clothed one.

Jonathan gave a groan against Edward's lips, and Edward couldn't help but to break a smile against his lips. Edward slipped his arms off of Jonathan's neck to reach for Jonathan's belt, wanting to remove Jonathan's clothed length from his pants so he could get ravaged quicker, but his act was stopped when Jonathan snatched both his wrists and placed them by both sides of Edward's head. Jonathan growled, which sounded predatory, making Edward feel like the prey at the moment, but he can't help to feel more aroused than ever, thanks to that liquid substance. Jonathan released his grip on Edward's wrists to reach for his own pants instead, he's been wanting to stick his dick inside Edward for a long while,  _ he was so desperate to _ . Maybe a bit too desperate, as he tried to pull his pants down instead of unfastening his belt. Jonathan finally decided to go for his belt after his failures, unfastening it quickly to pull down both his pants and boxers, springing his hard erection free. 

Edward moaned at the sight of Jonathan's erection. Compared to Edward's, Jonathan's was a bit thicker, and his size was longer. Edward underneath was squirming for Jonathan to put it inside him already, resumed his groaning as well, and Jonathan didn't take a second thought or hesitate. Jonathan pulled both of Edward's legs up to allow him access to Edward's entrance, placing them both on the sides of his waist, as which Edward hugged. Jonathan grabbed a hold of his cock to line it up against Edward's hole, then when he felt he was ready, he thrusted inside Edward immediately. Jonathan stopped halfway as they both hissed in pain at the sudden burn.

"Fuck-" Jonathan cursed out, slowly pulling his dick out of Edward. He'd been so desperate to be inside Edward, that he forgot about lubrication first before entering his lover.

Edward grunted before speaking. "..You d..don't think there are any in the bathroom, do y..you?" Edward asked Jonathan, Jonathan was willing to check, and so that's what he did. He staggered out of the bed to walk toward the bathroom, stumbling as the heat was still there. Jonathan pried open the drawer, and to his surprise, he found several packets of lube spread around the small wooden space. Jonathan doesn't even want to question the packets of lube discovery, he's curious of a lot of things, Pamela and Harley's sex life wasn't one of them. Jonathan snatched as many as he could fit in his palms and shut the drawer, immediately staggering back to his boyfriend.

"I found some." Jonathan said as he dumped the packets on the small table by the bed, only a couple dropped to the ground. Edward's eyes lit up the best he could in this heat, looking at the pile on the table. "Don't even want ta question it." Jonathan said as he grabbed a packet from the table, then returned to his position on the bed, bringing Edward's legs back to his waist. He used his teeth to tear off the packet, letting the lube drizzle on his erection before rubbing it up and down to spread the lube around his cock, then he lowered his crotch to reenter Edward. He lined up his cock on Edward's entrance, and with confidence that it won't burn again, he pushed all of his length inside Edward, prompting both men to moan loudly, and Edward to cling his arms around Jonathan.

Jonathan groaned as his pace immediately began to fasten, he couldn't force himself to stay gentle, and he hoped Edward wouldn't hold it against him after they're out of this high. For now, Edward didn't complain about Jonathan's speed, moaning each time Jonathan bucked his hip back and forth inside him, his legs were already trembling, but he tried his best to keep them up for Jonathan. " _Jonnn!!_ " Edward cried out. " _Ooohh Jon!!_ " Edward dug his nails into Jonathan's bare shoulders, Jonathan would've hissed in pain, but it was replaced with a brief moan instead. Christ, the pink fluid made him get off to pain, not that he was complaining, nor could he in this state of arousal. "Edward! Edward! _Oohh Edward!!_ " Jonathan moaned, his pace beginning to be more faster and harsh than it was.

Edward's body rocked against Jonathan's snapping hips, the harsh and fast pace being borderline painful, and if it weren't for the pink fluid in his system, Edward would've cried out in pain rather than moaning like he is now. Jonathan was no different, he himself almost couldn't keep up with his own pace, he'd never been  _ this  _ quick and rough during intercourse before, and it was already taking a lot out of Jonathan to not collapse before he could cum. But Jonathan had to admit, Edward was doing exponentially well during this session, he thought his pace would've made Edward give out several moans ago, which made Jonathan wonder in the back of his mind if the pink substance increases stamina too. Jonathan let this continue for another minute or so, then he stopped his pace, snuck a hand under Edward's neck, roughly pulled it up against his teeth, and began to bite at his neck, creating love bites, marking him.

Edward's back arched off the bed as he moaned, squeezing his hands on Jonathan's shoulders as tightly he can, then whimpered above Jonathan's head. Jonathan couldn't help but to grin against Edward's skin, he loves feeling Edward squirm underneath him as he marks him with his teeth, in such a vulnerable state he can quickly take advantage of. Jonathan continued to bite at Edward's neck, groaned each time his lover moaned out his name in what he can describe as pure bliss. Jonathan made sure to lick up his bites after he marked, giving another sensation for Edward to squirm underneath him, and occasionally he would peck a kiss before he resumed his duties. Edward after a while of this, snatched up a handful of Jonathan's hair into his palm, pulling on his hair as he whined and squeezed Jonathan's shoulder. " _ Jonathan. _ " Edward whined. " _ Please _ , please fuck me,  _ fuck me Jon! _ " All Jonathan replied with was a growl against Edward's neck, then he moved his head from his neck to face Edward, who was staring at Jonathan with soft eyes.

Jonathan pecked a kiss at Edward's lips, which Edward briefly returned, before he grabbed Edward's legs to lock them back to his waist, wrapped his arms around Edward, and resumed his harsh, fast speed like before. This new angle however, made Jonathan's tip collide with Edward's sweet spot already, it was  _ beautiful _ , and Edward cried out in a choked moan of Jonathan's name. Edward's arms were already wrapped around Jonathan's neck, supporting himself against his lover's vigorous speed as his legs jumped in the air and his body rocked and shaked. It was a glorious sensation don't get Edward wrong, but it hurt  _ a lot _ , with Jonathan's size and his vigor speed, he's surprised he even lasted this long. But this lust created by Pamela's latest work made him refuse to admit that, making him cry out of bliss each time Jonathan thrusted into him like an animal in heat, so Edward let himself ride out this fantastic yet painful tempo.

" _ Jonathan! _ " Edward cried out, dragging his nails across his boyfriend's back, Jonathan only grunted in acknowledgment to Edward's cry while pounding into him. "I-  _ oh god!  _ I-I I think I'm about to c-cum!  _ aH- _ " This made Jonathan grin once more, he was worried he himself was going to cum first before Edward made this announcement. Jonathan grabbed a hold of one of Edward's legs, pushing it up on his shoulder as he kept thrusting in, and that was enough to make Edward come undone. 

Edward raked his nails on Jonathan's back, tilted his head back as he gave a deep, quaking moan of Jon's name to the air, cumming into both his and Jonathan's stomach with legs trembling against his lover's waist. Jonathan wasn't too far behind Edward, he gave a minute more before he too started to become undone, letting out a cry of Edward's name as he came inside Edward. Jonathan used his remaining strength to hold himself, trying his best not to collapse on Edward's body immediately, instead he lowered himself slowly until his body made contact with the warm soft skin.

The two men remained content for a while, panting from the actions seconds ago, relaxing their aching bodies, and just overall trying to calm down from their high. Unfortunately, minutes had passed, and this intense lust still remained, increased even from their wild love-making just minutes ago. The men only found out when Jonathan checked both his own and Edward's cocks, which were still very erect. 

Not only did the pink stuff increase arousal and speed, it also made erections remain even after an intense love-making.  _ Jesus fucking Christ!? _ Jonathan thought,  _ Was this stuff made to soon kill victims during intercourse?! Why the fuck would Pamela make this… _ Jonathan groaned, he had no answers, and he doubts he'll ever get them, but he hoped whatever they fell victim to doesn't  _ actually _ kill them. As much as Jonathan's hips were starting to sore, his lust made him want to continue on, so he rocked his hips back inside Edward while licking his neck, making Edward give a mixture of a hum and a moan.

But, Edward had other plans, and Jonathan was made aware of that when Edward placed his palms on his chest and pushed Jonathan up from his body, suddenly pinning him down on the other side of the bed. Edward chuckled when Jonathan's eyes widened from the unexpected action, then he leaned down to give Jonathan a kiss, which Jonathan returned with now closed, relaxed eyes. 

Edward broke their kiss when he felt it was long enough, using Jonathan's shoulders as support for his next action. He raised his hips halfway from Jonathan's cock, then sank back down, repeating until his pace fastened a little. Jonathan gasped, giving a long groan as he squeezed Edward's hips with his palms, prompting Edward to grin wickedly at his lover while also bouncing on his dick. Edward himself began to moan as well, Jonathan's cock hitting the right places inside Edward, he felt his legs trembling again, and his grip on Jonathan's shoulders tighten more. 

Jonathan let this continue for a long while, until he decided he wanted to take charge, so he held on Edward's back and flipped themselves over to the other side, pinning Edward in the process. 

There was a pause between them. "We're going to fuck for a long while, huh?" Edward asked amidst his panting. "I'm afraid so." Jonathan replied. "Well then, I guess you'll have to keep up your game." Edward said as he bucked himself to Jonathan's dick, making Jonathan moan low. "I'm no quitter, nor a loser." Edward chuckled, which was quickly replaced with a moan when Jonathan thrusted, growling with a smile. "Asshole." Edward only said, hugging his arms around Jonathan's neck to prepare for the long night of tremendous fucking.

|||

Five hours later, and the ladies were finally home.

Their dinner had ended two hours in, but having reputations as villains, Batman dropped in to spoil their night, which, unfortunately to Batman ,didn't. It only made their date more interesting. So the girls spent an hour fighting off Batman, until they both grew bored so Pamela trapped Batman by shooting out plants to coil his body like snakes, thick enough that Batman would have to call his boys to chop the vines, which gave Pamela and Harley enough time to make a getaway. 

Unfortunately for Pamela, Harley heard of the game night event at the Iceberg Lounge. So much to Pamela's dismay, Harley wanted in on this occasion, spending two hours playing games and drinking champagne while also having fun with her fellow colleagues. 

Which leads us to the present, Pamela and Harley had finally turned home after game night ended, Waylon was nice enough to give them a walk home from in the sewers, as they believe Batman is still on their tails. So here they are, the ladies walking through the greenhouse with arms around each other's shoulders, smiling in their own ways. "wOOO!! What a night! Hey Red?" Harley said, looking at Pamela with a wide smile. "Hmm, tiring, but yes." Pamela says as she leans her head on top of Harley's. "I had fun tonight."

Harley giggled. "Yeah, well." Harley was going to say more, but Pamela stopped her tracks, looking at the shattered pieces of glass spread around the hot pink liquid on the floor. Pamela also noticed the tent that was above is nowhere in sight, and that only made her brows furrowed more. "..Y'know, we should take up on Eddie's security offer one of these days." Harley said, looking at the mess. "Not the time Harley." Pamela said, kneeling in front of the substance. "Hey, what's that stuff? Been working on something new babe?" Harley asked, knowing that she's never seen any of Pamela's stuff in that color.

"Nothing to worry about, precious." Pamela says as she stands up on her feet. "If it was intruders that dared to enter my domain, my latest work will take care of them." Pamela says, knowing full well what this could do to anyone that even takes a whiff of it. "Just, keep your distance from it." Pamela warned Harley. Just then, two of her plants lowered from above to greet their mothers back home. "My babies!" Pamela says, welcoming her plants in her arms, giving him kisses and cuddles as the plants pant like dogs. "Mommy's back home." Pamela smiled. "Did you take souvenirs from those pesky thieves?' Pamela said to the plants.

They both grinned at each other, then they shot up at the ceiling, collecting the souvenirs to show their mother. Pamela tapped her fingers on her hips, and Harley was just staring off somewhere, maybe appreciating Pamela's plants once more. The plants soon returned to Pamela and Harley, holding the items with their vines in view. One green bowler hat, one pointed hat, and one Scarecrow mask, that belong to both Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane.

_ Oh..oh no.  _ Pamela thought.

Edward? She could care less about that foolish ignorant imbecile, but  _ Jonathan _ on the other hand, he's her girlfriend's greatest best friend since their psychologist days. The last time Pamela used Jonathan as her experiment, Harley was  _ furious _ at Pamela for what seemed like forever, wouldn't even look at her straight in the eyes. That was a long while ago, and Harley forgave her, but Pamela wasn't looking forward to another silent treatment.

"Hey Red?" Harley said, worriness in her tone. "Wanna tell me what's that pink stuff now??" "..It's aphrodisiac, in other whords: sex pollen" Pamela says as she faces Harley. "While I do know of the circumstances of this pollen, I haven't tested it on any human subjects yet..and it's still a work of progress...which possibly means that it can have some extreme effects...on Edward and Jonathan…" Pamela's brows scrunched up, and she gave a pained smile,  _ really _ hoping Harley won't be angry at her, not that she can blame her.

"...You mean ta tell me." Harley said. "That Jonny and Eddie are fucking themselves to death right now,  _ and ya didn't even bother ta tell me about this literal fucking pollen before?!! _ " "Now Harley, there's no need to get aggressive nor panic." Pamela said in her soothing tone. "If we're lucky, they've probably tired themselves out, and if not, I can always batch up an antidote." Pamela sighed. "Although, I'm spent from the activities tonight, and I don't desire to visit Edward's house." That's when plants pointed their vines at the direction where the red door is that leads to their house, giving incoherent screeches at the two.

"..I'm not fluent in plant language, what're they saying Red??" Harley asked Pamela. "...I don't think we're going to their house. Pamela replied. "They're..uh.." Pamela cleared her throat. "Right here, inside our house." "... _ Ohh _ ." Harley only said. Pamela sighed again, then she started to walk on the path to their house. "I hope they didn't fuck in our bedroom." Pamela sneered out, just saying that aloud made Pamela scrunch up her nose in disgust. "Well, if they did, we always have the guest bedroom!" Harley said along with a snicker, making Pamela huff out air, but Pamela couldn't help but to give a small chuckle.

|||

Back to the gentlemen.

Five hours later, and they were still making love on the now nearly naked bed. The men's skins were pink and red, sweaty and covered in bite marks with scratches, their hairs were a tangled scruffy mess as well. The pillows had been tossed from the bed a long while ago, but the blanket remained on Edward's bottom half. Edward was on top of Jonathan in missionary position, very sore and very tired. Edward had been out of this high for a while, and the consequences of his actions kicked in almost immediately, but Jonathan, the best way Edward can describe him now, was still 'losing his mind'.

"A-aah, Eddie,  _ Eddy-Bear _ ." Jonathan moaned. "D-Don't stop, don't stop!  _ Ohh- _ " Jonathan's grip on Edward's shoulders tightened when Edward started to trust a little faster, even that was enough for Jonathan to tilt his head back and let out a shuddering moan. Edward groaned, he was hella sore and fucking spent from the five hours of ferocious sex, but he'd do anything for his crazy lover, except be a test subject for his fear toxins of course. Jonathan being the blabbering mess he is now made Edward want to laugh out loud. It was unusual to see the usually stoic man yearn and plead out of his fucked mind, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find this very adorable, especially when Jonathan moaned his nickname Eddy-Bear in pure desperation.

"Don't stop don't stop don't stop!! _Please Eddy-Bear!"_ Jonathan pleaded, arms now wrapped around Edward's neck. Edward mustered a grin, he placed his hands on Jonathan's shoulders, then he set a pistoning hard pace inside Jonathan, making the man under him give a mixture of a scream and a moan. " _Yes!_ _Yesyesyes!! YES!! Ohh Eddy-Bear!!!_ " Edward wanted to laugh then and there, but he kept himself composed, gripping onto bare shoulders as he fucked his lover with vigor speed he tried to keep up with.

That's when Pamela opened the bedroom door with Harley behind her. They found that both men weren't in their own bedroom, and they figured they would be in the guest bedroom when they heard the loud commotion coming from there.

Edward turned his head after he heard what sounded like a door opening, and indeed he saw the door open, with Pamela and Harley right by it.

" _ Pamela!! _ " Edward yelled, completely shocked and unexpected. He instinctively shifted his body to face her, but he forgot that his grip on Jonathan's shoulders were still there, so Edward took Jonathan down with him as they both fell on the floor with a thud. 

Edward let out a curse while Jonathan groaned, and Harley couldn't help but to cackle out loud at the two buried in the red blanket, Pamela only chuckled at the clumsiness. 

"Pamela!" Edward's head shot up from the red blanket. He sat up straight holding the blanket over his chest, but he only spoke in incoherent stutters, trying to reason himself and Jonathan. "I-I-I-" "Relax, Edward." Pamela said with her calm soothing tone. "I'm not going to feed you both to my pets...yet." Pamela said, trying not to laugh when Edward's face lit up in fear at the 'yet'. Harley nudged her elbow on her girlfriend's side very softly. "Pamela!" Harley whined, making Pamela chuckle. "I'm only playing, precious." Pamela spoke, she returned her eyes to Edward. 

"If I may ask, how long did you both last?"

"...Well, how long were you girls gone?"

"About...five hours."

Edward stammered. " _ Five hours?? _ "

Pamela's lips twitched, then she let out a loud laughter that almost sounded menacing. It took an awkward pause for Pamela to regain her composure, but she collected her breath, giving an exhale before speaking. "Well, that's a record in my booklet." Pamela said. "In fact, you both are the first to be experiments for the work in progress aphrodisiac, it needs some altering, but regardless it works exceedingly well." "...You-... _ You set this up?! _ " Edward exclaimed. "No, you imbecile." Pamela said. "I would never experiment anything on you two, knowing that Harley will absolutely hate me if I did, you both were just clumsy enough to break the vial and accidently take a whiff of it."

"It..it was a mistake on my part, one of your plants spooked the hell out of me." Edward said as he placed a hand on his face. He was going to say more, but he felt a head placed above his and an arm around his waist, Jonathan whined softly into his hair. "..He uh." Edward says as he pointed a finger at Jonathan. "Is still on the high." Edward felt Jonathan pulling his waist closer to him, growling lowly behind Edward. "Help, he's going to fuck to me to death!" Edward said with such plea that it made Pamela chuckle. "I'll make an antidote right away, and Harley." Pamela called, and Harley perked up at Pamela. "Would you be a dear and help the boys clean up their mess?"

|||

An hour had passed.

Harley helped Edward put the blanket, sheets, and their own clothes in the washer, they had to lock Jonathan in the bathroom because he wouldn't stop trying to pull Edward to bed again. After Pamela injected the antidote into Jonathan's system, she had Harley make her homemade lemonade and sandwiches for the four of them, as the men were severely dehydrated, and the girls could go for a cold drink and food after the night of fighting and gaming. The men were dressed in bathrobes Pamela kept as spares, she made them take seperate showers before they stepped a foot in the kitchen. 

"You know, you could've asked instead of breaking in my greenhouse to steal my pollen." Pamela said while swirling her glass in a circle. "I would've thought about it." "I thought ya don't give things fer free, Pamela." Jonathan said while taking a sip of lemonade. "Well, you are my beautiful sunshine's most trusted friend." Harley blushed. "What's mine is yours." Pamela said, tipping her glass at Jonathan's, Jonathan only replied with a suspicious hum before taking another sip of lemonade. "..So, are you girls going to drop us off?" Edward asked. 

"I believe me and Jon are too sore to walk back home." Edward winced in slight pain when he stretched. "No, me and Harley are spent as well." Pamela hummed. "I'll see if Selina can if she's still on the prowl." "Alright, that works...can I have more lemonade?" Edward shook his glass. "Oh sure Eddie!" Harley said, grabbing the pitcher and pouring pink lemonade into Edward's glass. "Thank you dear." Edward said, taking a huge gulp of the lemonade, nearly half empty. "Jeez,you're really thirsty!" Harley exclaims. "Don't worry, I can always make more lemonade!" "I think we'll be headin' out the door when our outfits dry." Jonathan said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"And uh, sorry that we um, you know." "Fucked in the guest bedroom?? Ehh don't sweat it Ed!" Harley said. "As long as it wasn't our bedroom, ya both are good! At least in my book." Edward hummed, taking another big gulp of pink lemonade. "You won't tell anyone about this, right?" Edward asked. "I don't want anyone to know what happened tonight." "We won't tell a soul! Right Red?" Harley said to Pamela, who had her phone in hand. "...I may have  _ accidentally  _ texted Selina about our unexpected visit." Pamela said, grinning behind her phone, it was definitely  _ not _ an accident.

"Oh dear god no." Jonathan said, putting a hand over his face. "Relax Jonathan." Pamela said. "I'll make sure the cat keeps her purrs to herself." Pamela returned to her phone. Just after that, the dryer chimed, alerting Harley, Jonathan and Edward. "Ah, I think your costumes are ready!" Harley said, standing from her seat to fetch the clothing. "They're not- nevermind." Edward kept his words to himself. "Well, it was nice having ya both around!" Harley said, coming back with her friend's clothing in her arms. "Even if ya fucked inside our house." Harley giggled, but Jonathan and Edward blushed awkwardly.

"And thank you for your hospitality, Harley and Pamela." Jonathan said to both women as he and Edward grab their outfits "Anytime Jonny!" Harley said, then she gave Jonathan a hug, which Jonathan winced in pain because of his sores. "Oh! Sorry Jonny!" Harley released her arms from Jonathan. "It's alright Harley, ya ain't gotta worry about me." That was the last thing Jonathan said to Harley before he went to the bathroom to change from the bathrobe to his own outfit.

|||

After the men changed to their clothes and finished their meal, they said their goodbyes and apologies to the girls before heading out the door and waiting for Selina Kyle to come pick them up, which they didn't have to wait for long. Selina's black car pulled up into the dirt road in front of Pamela's pink house, Selina rolled down her window. "You both coming in or what?" Selina said to the two. They both didn't reply, just shot a glance at each other before walking towards Selina's car, heading inside the back. 

Selina began to drive off from Pamela's house until it was no longer in view, reentering Gotham City. For a long while, there was a silence in the car, no one said anything. That is, until Selina said something. 

"So I heard you both fucked in Ivy's house." Selina said as she took a sip of her soda from a fast food place. "I know Pamela already told ya, but don't go and tellin' everyone we know in the goddamn city, or else I will make yer worst fears come true." Jonathan said.

"Relax old man." Selina said. "Your secrets are safe with me." "I highly doubt any secrets are safe with you." Edward said. "Will you ever trust me Eddie?" "Not in a million years." "Aw, you hurt my heart." "If you have one." "Enough you two." Jonathan said. "Let's just get home and forget this night ever happened." It was silent again….."So who was the first to moan like a little bitch?" That caught both men off guard, Edward laughed out loud and Jonathan stammered, Selina joined Edward in the loud collective laughter

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." Jonathan said, waiting for the two to calm down, when they did, Edward cleared his throat. "Well, if you must know, it was Jonathan." Edward said as he pointed a thumb at Jonathan, who was taken back by the response. "Excuse me?" "You heard me." "...Well, guess I'll have to teach ya a lesson when we get home." Selina cackled, and Edward stammered as his face was blushing red, looking mortified. "Jon!!" Edward mustered to say. Jonathan cackled along with Selina, slapping his knee while doing so.

"But please, I would rather not partake in intercourse again, I'm sore everywhere, even sitting still hurts!" Edward says while shifting his position. "Jesus fuck Jonathan! What did you do to Edward??" Selina asked Jonathan. "...Everything." Jonathan answered. "..Jesus fucking Christ." "I know, I know." "...But I enjoyed it." "Of course ya did." "TMI guys! TMI!!" Jonathan and Edward both laughed out loud, and Selina joined in with a chuckle.  _ These idiots.  _ Selina thought, with a warm smile on her face.

The End.


End file.
